Him and Her : Summer In Domino
by JBspikachu
Summary: [AU SxOC] It was a twilight night and still the twenty-four-hour metropolis was buzzing with life and neon lights. A young woman and her brothers are here for the summer on vacation and business. What will happen to them on their first trip to Domino?


Him and Her : Summer in Domino  
  
Prologue : Her  
  
June 22, 2005 3:10 a.m. Japan ( June 21, 2005 11:10 a.m. California )  
  
Seidou Park, Domino City, Japan  
  
She grumbled.  
  
A lone figure sitting on a solitary park bench. She sat under the holy glow of a street lamp which hovered above her giving her the appearance of an angel. The sky was already at its darkest hour. Even though she was in this twenty-four-hour, seven day week active city – no country – the park was an empty void. Darkness consumed the monkey bars, the various swirling slides, and all of the other kiddy equipment structures.  
  
She was wide awake and she couldn't help it. Sleep wasn't her friend for she was never given any rest during their night. If she was back at home, it would be a sunny yesterday.  
  
But, alas, she wasn't home.  
  
She was in Japan. A place called Domino City to be exact.   
  
She sighed and got up. She looked up at the moon and made her way down to the sidewalk path. She would soon hit a busy intersection on this yellow brick path that would guide her to her hotel room with the boys.  
  
"I hope they're asleep," she mumbled making her way to cross the street.  
  
Cars were passing back and forth while she waited to make her move without going to a nearby ER for being smacked down by a speeding hunk of metal – two tons of metal more like it. Various cars were passing by, but she could care less trying to name each model that passed by to keep her sanity. She didn't know the names anyway, who were the producers, what the names of the models were, and the various years that now zoomed by. Soon she was gained passage to cross the street thanks to a little white stick figure walking in place. She moved quickly on her feet to get to the other side as fast as possible. So far, less than halfway to go, she was unharmed – well until he came.  
  
A long, slick, sleek, stretch, black limousine came hurling through its red light and managed to stop with a sickening lurch just leaving the bumper at the very most an inch away from this American tourist. She cast her gaze upon a tinted windshield that belonged to this reckless driver. Her vision penetrating the darkness that was to cover up the evidence of the beings in this prestigious limousine – for no doubt the owner of the limousine would be prestigious himself (or herself), traveling around at two in the morning coming home from God-knows-what kind of meeting or Hell per say – revealed to her a very frightened chauffeur who just got a dose of true caffeine, adrenaline. This chauffeur's face was deathly pale from a number of things : work, health, life, and his boss' scolding at that moment. It was though he had just stared at some sort of beast, some dragon who wanted to take over a fairy tale kingdom.  
  
No doubt that he succeeded. Killing the king himself with no trouble, no trouble at all. And then taking the throne for himself for there was no prince around to follow in his father's footsteps. Or to the dragon's perspective a bastard with a golden ring of a corrupted, war hungry power.  
  
She still continued to look into this mysterious vessel seeing a blinding, white, bright aurora emitting from what could be assumed to be this millionaire's – or even a billionaire's – quarters. From this aurora the features if the passenger could be made, well barely.  
  
It was a he for sure now. His facial features could be seen if it wasn't for the darkness. It kept its master's face hidden, save a few beams of lights that made it to his eyes – his handsome blue, aquamarine eyes. The light made them seem brighter though and his eyes – which must've been haggard with rings and veins bloodshot – seemed so innocent, so childlike, only for just a short moment in this slow motioned event. For the moment was short because his eyes became tense and threatening at this girl who stood before him.  
  
She gave him a piercing look in return with her tempting chocolate eyes penetrating through the darkness and made her way to her destination. Her feet finished caressing the assault that was rocky and hard – hard enough to withstand earthquakes... well, supposedly – and she had now touched the hot cement. Yes, it was still hot even in these early morning hours. For the day just a few hours ago was the first day of summer, greeting the world in its endless sunlight.  
  
The girl continued to take her long strides until she stopped under the nearest street light and turned around to see if he was there. And of course, there he was holding up traffic. She sighed and continued to make her way to her so called home here.  
  
Here in Domino.  
  
Here in Japan.  
  
Here for the summer.  
  
Bad? Good? Curious? WTH?! Awesome? Delete? Continue? 


End file.
